


A Shadowling's Happiness

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Mention, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: There isn't anything that Patton isn't willing to do to make Virgil happy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	A Shadowling's Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a Two Sentence Prompt on Tumblr: _“Where the hell are you going!?” “To the subconscious, and you can’t stop me.”_
> 
> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat. 
> 
> This fic was written before Deceit's name reveal.

A cool hand caught his wrist just as Patton stepped through the doorway leading to the Dark Side’s domain. 

“Where the hell are you going!?” Virgil demanded.

Patton took a steadying breath, staring down into the shadows, knowing that Vee had used the H-word purposely to get him to turn around. But he wasn’t going to do that. No siree mister. Nope nope nope. “I’m going to the subconscious and you can’t stop me.” 

Though he had been hoping, with the early morning hour, that Vee wouldn’t realize where he’d gone because Anxiety should have been asleep at this point in the day.

Virgil’s fingers tightened on Patton’s wrist as he tugged at him. “WHAT?!” 

Patton stayed firm, refusing to be pulled back, to be convinced to change his plan of action. Of course...that plan would only work so long as he refused to turn around because Patton knew that his little shadowli--that  _ Virgil  _ would be giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever to convince him to not do what he was planning to do because Patton could not say no to whatever those big brown eyes asked of him.

Virgil rested his other hand on Patton’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Are you cra--Pat! You don’t have--”

But he  _ had  _ to!! He’d been up all night thinking about it. 

Patton steeled himself before turning his head to meet his shadowling’s large dark brown eyes. Hold strong. Hold strong! “But you said last night that you missed the cookies you had when you were with the Others and I don’t  _ know  _ how to make your triple dark chocolate chip cookies with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles and you said Deceit did! So I  _ have  _ to go down there! I  _ want  _ to. To learn how to make them for you.” 

Virgil inhaled sharply, the shadows under his eyes darkening. “Pat. That--” He shook his head, keeping his tight grip on him. “It was just--it wasn’t---I’m  _ fine. _ Your cookies are just as good, if not better than Deceit’s. I promise you. You don’t have to--”

“But I  _ want  _ to.” Patton said, reaching up to take Vee’s hands. Couldn’t he understand that? He wanted to do something special for Virgil. If making these dark cookies helped his shadowling to feel more at home by having a taste of his old home, then Patton would do whatever he could to ensure his kiddo was happy.

Even if that meant going down into the subconscious. 

Even if that meant begging on his knees to get Deceit to share the recipe with him. 

Patton gave him an encouraging smile, taking a step back. 

Just one though. 

Virgil growled under his breath, tightening his grip. “You can’t!” 

He could. “I’ll be okay, kiddo. I promise.” 

It would be okay. Thomas wasn’t a bad kid which meant that the dark sides couldn’t be all bad either even if they were bad a lot of the time. 

No. Nobody who could make cookies that were just as good as Patton’s own could be at least. After all, all the best cookies were made with love. 

Virgil shook his head, eye shadow getting even darker as his big brown eyes got wider and more pleading. “Pat. It’s the  _ Others.  _ While I do---I miss-- _ some  _ things--on occasion. I’m  _ much  _ happier here. You don’t need to--not for me!” He shook his breath. “I cut ties with them when I left. Deceit wouldn’t want to make me any of his--his cookies anymore. He’ll probably lie about the recipe if he gives it to you at all. Poison you if he does!”

Patton bit the bottom of his lip, wavering under Virgil’s pleading stare. He just wanted to make his shadowling happy. And cookies...cookies made everyone happy. Especially if you got a second one. 

“ _ Please _ , Pat.” Virgil whispered, eyes shimmering. “Don’t go down there.” 

But how could he make Virgil happy if trying to go to the subconscious for the cookie recipe was making him unhappy? Patton let out a breath, his shoulders slumping. 

Point to the Puppy Dog Eyes. 

“Alright, Vee.” He said with a nod, stepping back over the threshold, gathering his trembling shadowling into his arms as the door behind them swung shut. “I won’t go.”

Virgil relaxed, burying his head against Patton’s cardigan sleeves. “Thank you.” He mumbled, squeezing him tight.

“Of course, kiddo.” Patton rested his chin on Vee’s head, mind racing as he ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair in a soothing gesture. 

If he couldn’t go to Deceit for his cookie recipe...then Patton would just have to find a way to recreate it himself for his shadowling. It couldn’t be that hard. After all. Cookies were his specialty. 


End file.
